What Will I do?
by Slave4Spike
Summary: A KayMiguel story Kay is shocked that Fox might not make it, however Miguel gets an unlikely ali in his fight for Kay's heart... Charity!


There were many things Kay had hoped for herself in her lifetime. She never in a million years did she ever expect to be sitting by her husbands hospital bed, hoping he lived so that she could find out whether he had lied to her or not. Among other things she needed to know if it was Miguel that ran him down. In her heart she knew that it wasn't, after all she had known Miguel since she was a little girl and had never known him to be violent to the point of trying to kill someone. She had been sitting beside that bed for what seemed like forever and a day, so she stretched in the chair and pushed herself up out of the seat, Going to the desk and letting the attendant know that she was going to go down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee. "Please let me know if something changes… I have my cell on" Kay headed down to the cafeteria, but was stopped when she saw what she never expected to see… Miguel and Charity were hugging in the waiting room outside of the ICU. Kay stood there and watched them and felt her heart breaking all over again. She was too far away to hear what they were talking about but she figured that she was too late, after all she had made her decision in her life. She had married Fox, but she thought that Miguel loved her, she had hoped to be with him… someday. She couldn't watch this… again Charity was winning, she was in the arms of Miguel and Kay couldn't stand it. Back in the day she would have defiantly taken her chance to try and bust them up, however now it was different. She had a husband, a daughter… and she had to set an example and just turn and look the other way, after all what was she going to do? She couldn't expect Miguel to be like Theresa and wait around for years for a marriage to bust up, for the slim chance that one day she would leave Fox. She decided that she was going to turn the other way and let them be together, if they were meant to be. Turning on her feet and taking an alternate way to the cafeteria. "Miguel, she's married, I understand your feelings, but she chose to marry Fox, and it looks like she's going to stay with him" Charity said as she pulled back from the hug they shared and then Miguel put a little distance between them. Miguel just smiled at her, she was always good at rationalizing situations. That was one of the things that he had loved about her. "Charity, I know that she made her decision but she made it based on the wrong information… if she knew that Fox lied to her just to keep her away from me… that he hired actors to be us, to make her think I didn't love her… she wouldn't be wearing his ring right now… she'd be wearing mine," Charity looked as if she was in a dream world, after all it wasn't that long ago that Miguel had dropped everything to chase her around the world to prove that he needed her, that they belonged together. Now he was spouting that he belonged with someone else. "You know Miguel… I always knew that there was a chance that you would move on, but I have to say, that if Kay is the woman in your heart… and you really want to be with her then you have to find a way to prove that Fox lied to her. I mean real tangible proof… and I am going to help you get it."

Miguel and Charity decided that there was no time like the present to start hunting for information. Although they both hated that Fox was in ICU, they knew that Julian would spend the majority of his time at the hospital, and they could really look for information without any interruptions or people running to cover their tracks. They both got in the car and headed out for the mansion, since Theresa lived there now Miguel could come and go through out every part of the house and nobody would think anything of it. The Crane mansion was always a place of secrets. Sure Alister and Julian always thought that things said within those walls stayed there. Theresa had ordered all of Alisters surveillance of the town stopped, so Miguel knew that there probably wasn't any way to prove that he wasn't the one to run over Fox.

Kay sat on a park bench outside of the hospital, staring at her coffee in her hands not really wanting to drink it now that she had it. "How could he do this? How could he tell me he loves me one minute and then I find him in Charity's arms the next?" Kay sighed as she sat her cup on the concrete and then leaned forward to rest her head in her hands, her fingertips entangled in her hair. "God what am I doing?" she thought to herself as she felt a comforting hand brush her shoulder. "Kay, what's wrong did something happen to Fox?" Kay was startled but when she looked up she saw Ethan, it wasn't easy when she first found out that Ethan was her half brother. After everything they had been through with adjusting to each other as brother and sister, in the end they actually were close. "Oh, Ethan… No Fox is still in a coma" she twiddled her thumbs as she sort of avoided the subject. "Kay I understand more than you can imagine how you're feeling right now." Ethan stood and reached for Kay's hand, timidly she took it and pulled herself to stand, brushing off her pants and then they started to walk around the hospital, Kay just needed to get away. "Ethan… what am I going to do? I'm in love with Miguel… and Fox" she looked at the ground as they walked as if she were ashamed. Ethan hugged his sisters shoulders and then squeezed her gently "Look Kay, I know how you feel… I fought that battle for years with Theresa and Gwen, and trust me… don't stay with Fox out of guilt… or the fact you think he's more honest than Miguel. In the end.. its what's in your heart that you have to listen to. I love Gwen I do… but I couldn't let Theresa go… and now we're finally going to get the chance to be a family. Just… if in your heart you would rather fight with Miguel than do anything else…. Go to him.. raise your daughter together.. just be happy Kay. I love my brother I do, but I would want him to have a wife that loved him and only him, he deserves that… and you deserve to be with the man that gives you everything you need, and from what I've heard lately, you were going to call off your engagement to Fox, so I think that deep in your heart you would prefer to be with Miguel, and if that is really what you want, Fox will understand because he does love you and he wants you to be happy, he just doesn't want to lose you, but he can't make you stay with him if you honestly don't want to." Kay knew that he was right, after all she had been a bystander in the Theresa/Gwen/Ethan love triangle and had watched as they just took shots at each other playing the insane tug of war game for Ethan's heart. "You know Ethan you're right…I haive to make a decision and really commit to it.."


End file.
